A Bonus Present
by Herowrath3
Summary: After delivering Winter's Envoy presents, Eirika swings back around to the Summoner's room for a drink...and to give him another present?


(Based off of Boris' Winter Eirika fanart.)

* * *

"Happy holidays!" Princess Eirika thus greeted me the night before the big Winter's Envoy celebration, with a sack of gifts over her shoulder and a staff in her hand.

"I didn't expect the Winter's Envoy to be so pretty," I shot back. She giggled, but I noticed a faint blush cross her cheeks.

"That's because he's delegating duties today," she brushed past me as she searched for something in her bag. "Ephraim and Lady Cecilia are handing out presents for the rest of the castle."

"I see," I tried to look over her shoulder, but she blocked my view. "Well, I'm still happy I got you."

She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, choosing instead to look through her sack some more. "Hmm...ah! There it is!" She pulled out a small box and handed it to me. "Happy holidays!" she said again.

I gave her my thanks and accepted the parcel, looking it over. I could see my own name, but not a sender. "Am I supposed to know who gave me this?"

"It's a surprise, isn't it?"

I raised an eyebrow. "But...what if it's a bomb? I mean, a curse?" Of course Eirika wouldn't know what a bomb was. "I'm apparently pretty important around here." I never really felt like it, but I was willing to stroke my own ego for the sake of a joke.

Eirika thought for a moment. "Well, none of these are labelled, but we're sure that all of these presents came from within the Order itself."

"Uh huh..." if anything that made me more concerned. I could think of a few so-called Heroes among us who would love to slip me the equivalent of a roofie or something. Eirika seemed to have thought the same thing, as her face also hardened. It was cute, really, seeing a female Santa deep in thought.

"Should I...take it back?"

"Nah, it's fine." I placed the package on a table. "But if you really have just killed me without knowing it, you could treat me to some company tonight, y'know?"

"Wh - what?!"

It took me a split second to realise why she had turned beet red and shook my hands to diffuse the situation. "I meant for right now! No, no!" I began searching under that same table before she left - or worse, hit me - and held up a bottle. "I have wine!" I sighed in relief as Eirika too relaxed. "Commander Anna got me some wine and I thought it'd be best to share it with someone."

"Oh." She started laughing and I joined in. It took a few minutes for us to stop, but when we did she nodded. "It would be my pleasure, but I still have a few gifts to deliver tonight." She looked into her sack to check and nodded to herself. "Will you be awake long?"

"Oh, of course. I like staying up for the holiday."

"...even though the Envoy won't come if he knows you might see him?" She raised an eyebrow and we shared another chuckle.

* * *

Eirika was back within the hour. I put down my book at the sound of her knock, letting a triumphant Princess into my room. She dropped the empty bag on the floor and flexed her shoulder.

"How was it?"

"Oh, it was wonderful!" She beamed. "Everyone was so happy tonight, and the children will be delighted when they wake up!"

"...and Sharena, I imagine."

"Right." It was well-known that Sharena also believed in the Envoy, strange as that was. We shrugged at each other and she helped me set the table, pouring out the wine once I fetched us the goblets.

I admit I still wasn't used to drinking wine but it was still fun to have a peaceful moment with Eirika, who turned out to be quite a conversationalist. Funny too! Though I couldn't help but notice a lot of her jokes involved making fun of Innes or her brother.

* * *

Regardless, we spent a lazy hour just chatting, the drinks long forgotten until I put everything away. We both stretched. I'm sure she didn't mean it, but when Eirika did it it really emphasised just how slim she was...

Maybe it was the drinks that did it, but I asked her for a hug and she obliged. We squeezed each other tight and I felt her soft tits against my chest. She wasn't wearing a bra!

"You know, Eirika..." I murmured into her ear.

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking..." I hoped she couldn't feel my member poking into her leg. "I don't suppose you have any other presents for me?"

"Not that I know of," though she smiled ever so slightly.

"Really?" I kissed her on the cheek, light enough that I could pass it off as platonic if things went wrong. She chuckled.

"Do you see one?"

"...yes I do, in fact."

She raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to unwrap it now?"

"...yes."

She winked and I took the opportunity to unbuckle the clasp of her top. I peeled away the white fabric covering her chest and just like that her breasts were exposed. A faint blush covered her cheeks.

"You like them?"

"Of course!" I cupped one and kissed her neck. She quivered ever-so-slightly. She undid her cape as I explored the peaks of her bosom. I helped unbutton her shirt, with it pooling around her feet with her hat. I palmed her flat torso but she had other plans, tutting as she pulled my robes off my body. My shirt soon followed before she pushed me step by step onto my bed. I let her crawl over me before grabbing her ass with both hands. She gasped in surprise before cooing. I massaged her lower cheeks before yanking her panties down her thighs. She sat up as I took them off. It was a little tricky getting them over her knees, but we managed. She took them from me and threw them over her shoulder. She took her skirt off herself to avoid the same fuss, getting on all fours to get them off her body and kicking them away.

She was still on all fours when I pulled her into another kiss, pushing her while she was preoccupied onto her back. Our lips parted as I spread her legs and stroked her hairless core. She hissed as I felt the faint wetness of her desire.

"Be careful!" she laughed.

"This isn't my first time, I'll have you know."

"Oh, really?"

I couldn't tell if she believed me or not from her smile, but I'd show her either way. She hissed again as I inserted a finger into her. I went up to my second knuckle and pulled out. She exhaled, but then I went back in.

I kept repeating this cycle, going in and out of her until I got my full finger inside. Then I repeated the process with two fingers. She squirmed beneath me, moaning louder and louder until she screamed into her palm and orgasmed. I kept fingering her through her throes and at last she came to a wheezing stop.

Though she wasn't still for long. I took my fingers out of her and she placed a hand against my chest...

And just like that she was on top of me, unbuckling my pants and pulling them down my legs. I kicked them off and she took my hard member in hand. She jerked me off to start, her warm hand contrasting with the cool air...then just like that she took me into her mouth. I gasped as she took the entire head in at the very start. She brushed her hair out of the way and looked up at me with eyes that radiated smugness.

She took in a little more, more and more again, introducing her tongue to the equation.

"Oh, god..."

I ran my fingers through her hair and pressed her down gently. She got what I was going for and went faster and deeper, faster and deeper, faster and...

"Eirika, I'm - "

She knew what I was going to say right away and sat up. I was about to tease her for quitting just as it was getting good...

But then she lowered her core above my member. She was blushing again, so I took hold of her hips. She held me in place and together we lowered her down...down...

Her eyes widened when we made contact and she hissed as my head slowly, slowly slipped inside her. We froze for a moment for her to acclimate. She nodded, and I helped lower her down bit by bit until, with another gasp, she bottomed out. She looked down at me with her red face and wide grin and I took the opportunity to grab one of her plump breasts again. She giggled and leaned down for a kiss which I gladly gave her before she sat up and started riding me again.

I kept one hand on her fast-moving hip while the other explored her chest. I clenched her tit first, then pressed my thumb over her nipple, letting the vibrations of out rutting flow up her body and down my arm. I flicked that little nub and she squeaked. I smirked and swapped my hands over, now playing with her other breast. We continued like this and I lost sense of time until her hands, which were on my shoulders, tightened along with her face. It wasn't long until she mewled and came again, her fluids sending me over the edge as well. I gave her chest respite and clenched her hips, thrusting upward as I released my seed into her slim body. We both lazily thrust into each other as each pulse left me before she fell to my side.

Catching our breath, I pulled her into a hug.

"That was wonderful," I murmured. She chuckled.

"Yes..."

I laid her on her back and kissed her neck, then collar, then kissed a short trail down to her breasts. I took one of her sweet nipples into my mouth for the first time and she laughed with delight. I flicked my tongue across her flesh and she hugged me tighter to her bosom. My hand massaged her other breast for a while before it swapped places with my head. We continued like this, pausing occasionally to kiss, as my hand trailed down her torso - causing her to giggle - and entered her sopping wet core again. She squealed once more and I laughed along. I fingered her, but it wasn't long until we were both ready to go again.

Wanting to experiment with my newfound lover, I nudged her shoulder and she got the hint immediately, rolling onto her front with her ass jutting ever so slightly up. I raised her onto all fours and spread her lower cheeks, positioning my head in front of her pussy yet again.

Right before I invaded her body for the second time, I asked "...so, how long did you say you were staying?"

She scoffed. "Like you care!"

"Fair enough."

I thrust into her, causing us both to moan. We were still well lubricated from our last tryst so it was easier to enter her this time. And it wasn't long until we were rutting against each other at full force.

We also lasted longer, but it wasn't until the sun rose that we ran out of things to try and simply fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N:** A much shorter story than my usual works, but I thought it'd be nice to get a quickie out in time for CYL featuring my personal best girl. While it's short, I hope I captured enough of her personality to show she's not just this "dainty damsel in distress" everyone seems to assume she is. Hope you give her (and GBA Fire Emblem in turn) some love this year! Eirika's definitely one I'd like to revisit later down the line, when I don't have a time limit looming over my head...

Speaking of, I'm accepting commissions in exchange for Eirika votes for CYL. Check the Reddit thread in my profile for more info.

Let me know whether you're voting for Eirika or what fics you'd like to see in the reviews as well as the feedback and concrit that keeps an author's world spinning. Thanks, all!


End file.
